THAC
THAC stands for Twenty-Four Hour Animation Contest and as the name suggests, is a Brickfilming contest that lasts for exactly 24 hours. With the exception of music all writing, recording, animating, editing and submitting has to be done within the time limit. Although many Brickfilmers choose to built sets and very broad story lines before the contest which is allowed. The First THAC The first THAC was held on Brickfilms.com by David West from 12 noon GMT on August 27th, 2005 to 12 noon GMT on August 28th 2005http://brickfilms.com/topic/the-24-hour-animation-contest/ Announcement of first THAC; although in true THAC fashion started half an hour late after David's alarm 'failed to go off'!http://brickfilms.com/topic/thac-starts-now/ THAC starts now (Note: a large amount of the font seems to have been changed to size 844 making it unreadable!!!) It introduced the concept of mod elements with the letter 'N' or 'n'. The contest's theme was 'general' and after announcing that the contest's theme would only be announced on the day was a bit of a red herring. The only method of submission was emailing a maximum of 3mb per minute film at 320 x 240 resolution of less! YouTube was not a submission option as it had not being publicly released yet! 22 of the films entered successfully followed the rules and qualifiedhttp://brickfilms.com/topic/thac-judging/ Judging of the first THAC and they were judged by ballot in 4 separate categories, Animation, Cinematography, Sound Design, and Story. Judges, Entrants and Audiences could submit their top ten films in each category. The winners were: Entrants Choice award 5th, Dewfilms | 4th, Rolz | 3rd, Brickbrock | 2nd, Dave | 1st, Stefan Judges Awards 5th, Dewfilms | 4th, Brickbrock | 3rd, Rolz | 2nd, Dave | 1st, Stefan There were insufficient ballots cast by the audience to determine a ranking for the audience choice prize. It was decided that the Audience Choice prize would be awarded to the 4th place finisher in the Entrants Choice Awards (Rolz).brickfilms.com/topic/thac-chat-awards-results/page/3/ Winners of the first THAC THAC 2 Official announcement: http://brickfilms.com/topic/thac2-results/ THAC 3 Results: http://brickfilms.com/topic/thac3-results/ THAC 4 THAC 5 THAC 5 was unique in that it was split into two contests, hosted a week apart: THAC 5A and THAC 5B. They were hosted on the fledgling ilovebrickfilming.com (later to be renamed Bricks In Motion) by Uncle_Cheesedog on April 5th and 12th 2008. The theme for THAC 5A was "misunderstanding", and for THAC 5B was "intervention". When THAC 5 was announced just a few days before it was to take place, many users complained that they hadn't been given enough notice. The contest received a very low number of entries, so it was decided that a second THAC 5 would be hosted a week later. It fared much better, and in total, there were 40 entries. The winners were: #'Cashman'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jcog5E--dnM by Sméagol #'Narrow Escape' by Night Owl #''unknown'' by CrazyAnimator #'The Incident in the Alley'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KjjPdrc38E by Twobit & CaptainBulldog #'Happy Together'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YO1n8GY6kww by Infurno THAC 6 THAC 6 was hosted by stoteh The theme for THAC 6 was "new". The color mod element was a red brick attached to a yellow brick. The letter mod element was the letter "A" Official announcement: http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/273/thac-6-starts-now-closed/ Results: http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/1058/thac-6-results/ THAC 7 THAC 7 was hosted by Cheshire The theme for THAC 7 was "Unexpected". The color mod element was a black brick connected to a yellow brick. The letter mod element was the letter "S". Official announcement: http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/4896/thac-7-starts-now/ Results: http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/5244/thac-7-final-results/ THAC 8 THAC 8 was hosted by NXTManiac The theme for THAC 8 was "Ambition". The color mod element was a red brick attached to a green brick. The letter mod element was the letter "M". Results: http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/9526/thac-8-final-results/ THAC 8 is known for receiving an entry called "The Superhero". It became a brickfilming classic because of one line in the video; "No Crawme Broke out". THAC 9 THAC 9 was hosted by Cheshire The theme for THAC 9 was "Whatever you want" (So basically, there wasn't a theme). The color mod element was a white brick attached to a blue brick. The letter mod element was the letter "L". Offical announcement: http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/12682/thac-9-starts-now-closed/ Results: http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/12811/thac-9-results/ THAC X THAC X was hosted by Hazzat The theme for THAC X was "The Grand Unveiling". The color mod element was a white brick attached to a grey brick. The letter mod element was the letter M. Official announcement:http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/15978/thac-x-starts-now-closed/ Results: http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/16278/thac-x-results/ Playlist of entries: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXr7QhekOKzrixw69AqqJiC5UbuOKAv1K THAC 11 THAC 11 was hosted by Hazzat The theme for THAC 11 was "A Mistaken Identity". The color mod element was a grey brick attached to a red brick. The letter mod element was the letter T. Official announcement:http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/18221/thac-11-starts-now-closed/ Results: http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/18432/thac-11-results/ Playlist of entries: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXr7QhekOKzovhLaYXqQboHU6QEAE_3cR THAC 11 was considered by some to be the best THAC so far, it received 78 entries. THAC11.5 THAC 11.5 was an "April Fools" joke created by "Hazzat" (host of the two previous THACs). Although no prizes were listed and the contest was clearly phony, it still received some entries. References Category:Brickfilming Competitions and Festivals Category:Annual Competitions